Aftermath: Nathan
by peanut0565
Summary: Set after s1 finale.  What really happened to Nathan after the explosion?  This story follows him through til season 2, to possibly explain how and why he picked up his bad habit.  Spoilers of season 2 may come up XD
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: speculation fic, set directly after the season 1 finale, I may hint towards some spoilers of season 2, but who knows. XD... and as usual I do NOT own anything you RECOGNIZE... ;.;

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The ambulence just left, Kirby Plaza felt eriely empty. Especially now that more then three fourths of the people that were actually there were now gone. Two of them being mortally injuried. Claire and Noah Bennet were just leaving when they heard a high pitched whistle, causing both of them to glance up towards the sky.

What they saw was smoke, it looked like an airplanes' trail heading straight for the plaza. It took only mere seconds for the smoking figure to crash land into the fountain around the orange helix sculpture in the middle. A large splash rippled through the relatively large fountain, causing it to over flow with its' newly added object.

Claire instinctively ran towards it, leaving her adopted father in the dust to slowly catch up. The water ran over the edges causing a puddle to encompass the area around. Claire splashed through it with her heels, no longer caring for the expensive cloths that she had been wearing.

"Nathan." She breathed as she peered over the fountain, finding her biological father sprawled out, laying at the bottom of the fountain covered in water; making no attempt to come up for air. He was unconcious. She quickly doubled over the fountain, reaching into the water and grabbing Nathan and pulling him up. He was much heavier then she could manage and it exhausted her just to get his head above the water. She pulled him back, using the side of the fountain as leverage and pulled his badly injuried body over her legs and onto her. She was basically as wet as he was now.

"My god." She heard her adoptive father sigh as he knelt down to the two, scanning the congressman over. Over half of his body was badly burnt. His cloths were ripped and tworn, and most likely not considered clothing anymore. Noah placed a hand from his uninjuried arm on Nathans' neck, hunting for a pulse.

"He's alive." The adoptive father sighed in relief. Claire let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

"He needs to get to a hospital." Clair said immediately after, gently fiddling around, pulling herself from underneath the congressmans' limp form.

"We can't take him there, there'd be no way to explain his injuries." Noah told his daughter. Claire looked at him with wide eyes.

"We can't just leave him here! He'll Die!" Claire nearly shouted. The bond between her and Nathan was far stronger than she ever imagined.

"His mother and family are in Washington DC. We can take him there, They can take care of him." Noah said, then looked at Nathan, trying to find the best way of carrying him to the car without causing the poor man more pain. Even if he was unconcious, the burns should not be agitated. Claire helped as well, and between the two of them they were able to carry Nathan to the car that Noah, Matt, and Ted came here in. Claire got into the backseat first, pulling Nathans' limp form over herself so his head lay in her lap. Noah closed the door on them and went over to the drivers' side and they were off.

"These need to be treated quickly dad." Claire said from behind, scanning in depth the extent of Nathans' burns. They were red and angry, most of them third degree burns, and they covered nearly fifty percent of his body. He definitly had a rocky road ahead of him. She stroked what was left of his hair as her adoptive father made a pit stop just outside of New York City. It was a local gas station.

"I'll be right back." He said quietly, and left the two alone.

Claire sat in silence with her biological father in her lap. She could not help but love the man. She thought he was a coward for leaving his brother to destroy the city, but how wrong she was. Nathan proved to be the bravest of them all. He showed no fear as he took the burden from Claire's hands and flew Peter into the atmosphere, away from the city. He was a true hero.

"You can't die, Nathan. Your my father, I want to know you..." She whispered to him quietly. "Your my hero." She hadn't realized the small tears falling down her right eye. It fell from her chin onto Nathans' badly burnt forehead, and he shuddered. His breathing had taken a sharp turn, from the almost not breathing, to the quick shallow agonized ones. Claire gasped at the sudden movement, and leaned closer to him.

"Shh..." She tried to soothe, which only caused him to groan in agony, shaking from the intensity of the burns. Claire only began to cry harder, attempting to soothe the cries, but nothing really couldn't be helped.

Luckily, her adoptive father returned then. He opened the door to see his daughter trying to calm the congressman. He dropped his utensils that he had bought and took hold of Claire to let her know he was there. It hurt him deeply to see her cry, and always did his best to stop it.

"He's in so much pain, Dad. You gotta do something." She whimpered, her hand still stroking his scalp gently. Noah went to work quickly. He knew everything he had gotten for the man was far from enough, but it was the best he could do. He lifted Nathans' head so he was looking square on with the congressman. The unburnt part of Nathans' face was contorted into a face that could only be explained as truely agonizing.

"Nathan...Nathan." Noah coaxed the congressman to pry his eye open just slightly enough. "I know it hurts, but I need you to swallow this." Noah removed four pills, two from two different containers. One was ibuprofen and the other was nyquil liquid gel pills. Hopefully the ibuprofen and nyquil combination would put the poor man back to sleep. Nathan forced his mouth open about a millimeter, it was all that his current condition would allow.

"Good." Noah said quietly, sticking the pills into his mouth, and pushing up on the congressmans' chin to close the mouth for him.

"Claire plug his nose." Mr. Bennet instructed, and the girl did what she was told. Noah then massaged the injurieds' throat so He would swallow. Once the procedure was done Nathan was hurtled into a coughing fit. He gasped for air and struggled against everything, though it was futile. His movements were small and nothing that Claire couldn't handle.

"I need you to keep him still." Mr. Bennet eyed up his daughter as he picked up a large roll of white bandages. "I need to cover these burns, and I can't have him moving." Noah told her. Claire nodded silently, gently placing her arms around Nathans' shoulders. He struggled weakly against her hold.

"This is going to hurt." Noah said quietly as he started to bandage the wounds. Nathan being the strong congressman that he was, made it through nearly half of it before passing out. It was far more then Noah had expected for the man in his condition.

"Good. Now we need to get him to DC." Mr. Bennet spoke closing the back door on them once again and returned to the drivers' side, once more it was a silent drive.

He could hear Claire mumbling softly to her biological father, and it cut him deeply. He knew Claire was bonding with the man, even though he was unconcious. Their bond was growing tough, and it is going to be hell when they have to leave him with his family. He knew he would have to drag her away from him. He knew now that everything had changed.

It took the car a couple of hours to reach DC. The pills managed to keep Nathan unconcious the whole way, in which Noah was glad for. Not that he cared for the man, he just didn't want to have his daughter see her biological father in such pain and not be able to do anything. Plus it kept the ride quiet.

When they reached the perimeter of the DC area, Noah called Angela Petrelli. He told her what happened, in which see didn't seemed too suprised by (he found that extremely odd), and asked for specific directions to her place.

Within an half an hour they pulled up to a mansion. It was at least three stories, and probably held over two dozen rooms. Noah sighed, rich people. He looked back to find Claire had fallen asleep, her hand protectively around Nathans' head. He reached back and tapped her slightly, it was enough to wake her instantly.

"We're here." He said quietly, removing himself from the car and moving towards the mansion. Claire stayed with the injuried one once again.

It wasn't long before three people approached the car; Noah, Angela, and Heidi. Claire eyed up Nathans' wife, and half wondered if she knew the truth. It also dawned on her that the last time she saw Heidi, she was in a wheel chair. What happened with that.

"Oh My god, He's worse then you said." Angela growled as the door was pulled open. Heidi nearly fainted at the sight of her husband. Claire took that as she did not know the truth, or at least not the whole truth.

The three then gently took Nathan from the car and to the mansion. Claire followed behind them, as they trailed through the rooms.

"The guest room." Angela said directing them slightly as they stumbled through the house. "The boys don't need to see their father like this." Heidi spoke in agreement. They rested Nathan on top of the bed, then Angela turned to Claire and Noah.

"Why is he wet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: alrighty, this is starting into some of the theories i've heard for season 2(i'm also twisting them a bit, but the inspiration was from them in general), and I will be referencing/implying some spoilers from thus far... from here on out. Enjoy. Also if you got ideas for a better title, I am opened to requests, because personally i find the one I have right now very bad...but i cant come up with anything better.

Two things before the chapter commences, FEEDBACK PLEASE AND ENJOY!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing midnight, and nearly an hour after the Bennets had left. Angela Petrelli was pacing the guest room where they had placed Nathan for the time being. Heidi had pulled a chair over to her husbands' bedside and took residence there while they waited and prayed.

Heidi, safe to say was crying, a steady flow of tears running down her cheeks as one had grasped Nathans' uninjured hand and the other hand was running through what was left of his hair. Angela could barely look at her son, fearing she would break down too at his condition.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Angela and Heidi both glanced up towards the closed guest room door. Only others in the house were Monty and Simon, and they were asleep. Angela turned to Heidi, and smiled gently, she knew who was at the door. With steady movements she walked to the door quickly, opening it. Heidi just stared, but couldn't get a good look.

"Dallas." Angela whispered quietly wrapping her arms around the man. Heidi finally saw the face of him, and gapped in utter astonishment. This man was suppose to be dead, this couldn't be right. He commited suicide...six months ago!

"Help him, please. I can't lose both of them." Angela finally let go of her wall, letting herself crumble in her husbands' arms. Dallas patted her gently on the back then pulled back. He moved around her and towards the bed, taking the opposite side of Heidi.

She couldn't believe her eyes, Nathans' father was alive, and looking almost like he had when she last saw him. His short black hair in a buzz army cut style, much like Nathans' was. Nathan had been the spitting image of his father, except a little less broad in the shoulders. Dallas adjusted his horn rimmed glasses and knelt down to Nathans' body, completely ignoring Heidi.

"You know I can only speed things up...Not fully heal him." This was directed towards' Angela, his voice was thick with exhaustion and worry. Heidi saw his eyes, and the dark lines underneath him. He looked like he was barely alive himself. If Nathan wasn't in the state he was in, she would have been worried for the elder Petrelli male.

"I know." Angela sighed heavily, moving to stand behind her husband. Dallas took his sons' hand and closed his eyes in concentration. Heidi just stared at Dallas with utter confusion, and a slight glimmer of hope. She had no clue what was going on, but she knew well that Nathan was in good hands now.

With amazement Heidi watched as both Nathan and Dallas seemed to emit a glow, like a healing blue water was washing over her husband and was being produced by his father. Angela stood in the back, watching with concerned eyes.

A few minutes passed by before Dallas suddenly let go, gasping as his eyes opened widely. He was shaking. Angela moved towards her husband, pulling him back so his head was leaning in her shoulder. She was smiling gratefully as he caught his breathe. He was looking two shades paler.

"Dallas?" She asked, putting her free hand on the side of his face. As he gasped for air he put his hands on each of her cheeks, smiling faintly. Signalling that he had done his job. Once he regained his composure a minute later he got to his feet with the help of his wife.

"What did you do?" Heidi finally found her voice and it sounded weak and distraught. Dallas finally seemed to notice her, looking straight into her eyes.

"I helped him." He breathed, moving towards the door. Angela followed him. Wordlessly the two entered the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"The Haitian needs to come and wipe her memory." Dallas said immediatly to his wife. "Its' being arranged, don't worry about it." She replied. "Why can't you just heal him completely? I know you can." Angela asked.

"I'm not as strong as I use to be, dear. Don't worry yourself. That kind of injury normally takes years and many skin graft surgeries, I was able to cut that to only two months no surgeries. Nothing." Dallas spoke confidently, then placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them tightly.

"He couldn't go through with it, could he?" Dallas spoke softly now, quietly. "Apparently Claires' words affected him more than I thought. He was weak..." Angela sighed. "...like me." Dallas added. "Yes...like you." She growled softly. "Don't start this fight again, Go tend to our son. He needs his family now more than ever." Dallas ordered gently.

"What happened to Peter?" Angela questioned him. "Don't worry about him. He will return to you in all good time. Right now you know what you need to do. Just let me handle Peter." Dallas answered quietly. There was a silence between the two then.

"I've missed you..." Dallas said quietly pulling her close and kissing her passionately on the lips. "Ditto..." She breathed as he pulled away from her again. He then left her wordlessly, returning to the land of the dead, to Primatech Paper headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **__ This is mainly pitted as a short answer to my feedback supplied by Flame Rising. Yes, I realize the fact that he will probably not see this, but I need to answer it. I admit it affected me, probably not as much as he intended, but it did. (Why else would I be responding to it?) I sensed through the writing that He truely enjoys flaming, and it seems to be his nature. I realize he cannot be stopped, nor will I even attempt. It would only fuel him further. Though through the ill-intented message to drive me away, I saw something of use. Yes, actual usual content from the malice. So, I thank Flame Rising for the brutal truth. I don't quite care for the message, it did not require the malevolence he seemed to put into it. A simple 'proofread your work' would suffice. I would delve further into this topic, but those who are actually anticipating an update for this fiction deserve one. _

----------------------------------------------------------

Angela had returned to the guest room, and managed to convince Heidi to get some sleep. The poor woman had suffered enough for one night. After minutes of quiet discussion and particularly pleading on Angelas' behalf the younger woman sighed heavily agreeing. She then patted her husband's hand gently and leaned over his bed, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. Angela only smiled weakly as her daughter-in-law reluncantly removed herself from the room.

The eldest Petrelli female then took over the seat that her daughter-in-law once sat in. She would take the first night watch: the first of many. She closed her eyes and let her head sink a little bit, and the fatigue washed over her.

Memories of the night they just endured paraded through her mind relentlessly. She could do nothing to stop them, and nearly wept as she relived them with as much intensity as the first time around. She thought she had Nathan convinced that he made the best decision. Her plan was going exactly how she wanted it.

If it was not for Claire, Nathan would have left New York City that night. Angela knew this was troubling Nathan, but knew in the end he would succumb to his mothers' wishes. It was Claire though that he found strength within himself to sway from Angela's and Linderman's plans. The illegitimate daughter in the end won out, but it was not in the best interest for Nathan, Peter, and the world. That naive girl did not understand what they were trying to do: neither did Peter.

Hours passed by her as she remained in this semi-catatonic state. It was not until she heard faint noises coming from the limp form infront of her. She snapped out of her trance instantly, peering over to her son. His good eye was open and he seemed to be staring at something near the foot of the bed.

Angela naturally followed his line of sight and saw a tall black man at the foot of his bed. He was dressed in a white suit, casual, but not too casual. The haitian, Angela let go of a breathe she did not realize she was holding and smiled faintly towards the silent man.

"I cleaned out the wife's memories of Mr. Petrelli." He spoke frankly. Angela sighed, one less obstacle to worry about. She then eyed up the man, why was he in this room? Usually he came and left without a word on this kind of mission, Angela rarely saw him. In fact the last time she saw him was that night he showed up on her door step. He had called her earlier with Claire's disappearing act.

"They asked you to erase my memories of Dallas too." She stated quietly in revelation. The Haitian only nodded and advanced towards her. Angela did nothing to stop the man, he was just doing what he was told. Nothing wrong with that, that was the goal of the indivduals who worked for the company. It was ran more like a military operation than a company, a covert one.

The man placed his hands over Angelas eyes, and with that she felt the memories of Dallas Petrelli fade away. It only went as far as what happened this very night, the Haitian was kind enough to leave everything else: both the good and the bad. She would always have those.

"Peter!" She snapped her eyes open, slightly disoriented at first. Who called out her son's name? "No! Peter!" There it was again, she blinked a few times then realized where she was. Angela was instantly out of her chair and focusing on her eldest son. She placed a caring hand on his forehead, letting her fingers run through the crispy black strands that once was soft and clean. The hair seemed to be brittle, as she ran her fingers through it and the strands broke off, more hair to be regrown.

"Shhh..." She whispered, leaning down connecting her forehead with that of Nathans'. His head felt hot against her, He was running a fever. She pulled back just slightly to notice a thin layer of sweat over his face as his expression twisted and untwisted in agony.

She retreated from the room momentarily to grab a couple of supplies. As she scrambled through the house, she happened to catch a glance at one of the many clocks. _7:43 AM. _Heidi must have gotten up and gotten the children ready. They were most likely on their way to school now. Angela had the house to herself.

Within two minutes she managed to grab and dampen a wash cloth, and a thermometer. She returned to the most heartbreaking scene to a mother. Her son had attempted to curl himself into the fetal position, but failed. He managed to turn onto his unburnt side, his fingers curled tightly around the comforter, his knuckles were white. His face expressed a mixture of agony, exhaustion, and fear.

Angela was instantly at his side, easing him back onto his back. He cried weakly in protest, and weakly fighting back. She placed the warm damp wash cloth on his forehead, and it seemed to calm him a bit. His protests died down, and he seemed to have passed out from the exertion.

Angela sighed heavily and placed the thermometer in his ear nearest herself. She waited for the beep impatiently. Once it finally did she had it out so she could read it before she even mentally thought she should pull it out. Her eyes locked on the four digit number with dread: _103.2._

_Shit._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Starryaquarius:**__ Thanks for the suggestion, I am actually amazed I didn't think of that myself, such simple fitting title. Genius. I shall take it. XD gives her a plate of cookies in thanks_

_**Miss GoodManners:**__ I knew Dallas wasn't really his first name, I just didn't know what it was when I was writing it. Dallas was all I had...XD Thanks for the information though, so when Mr. Petrelli decides to return I can use his proper first name. Also, I do plan to follow up with a sequel type story following Peter through the four months, and Petrelli Sr. most likely won't be in this one any further. But He will be a big part when I get to Peter's story (I hinted towards that when He was in here). That story will also delve into the whole limit of his powers and what they are offically... Along with a whole lot of Peter-ness._

_**Chocchip:**__ It was kind of hard not to listen to it. And as mature as everyone thinks I am (they all think I act far to old for my age...o.o) I have some teenager tendencies. This came out when I read the review, stormed off to the guy's bitching forum. I went there formed a well articulated reply to his review, and he shredded the reply to pieces. I eventually gave up, stormed off like a five year old, defeated. This was thankfully after I wrote the update (which in itself was hard to get through in my state of mind at the time). And I haven't been able to write since, until now at least._

_**FlameRising**__ only strengthened my misanthropic view on the world. I admit I really do hate people, in general. But there is a clear distinction I want to make. I hate people as a whole as a group. There are individuals that I like, love, and hang out with. (For example you fine people who reviewed to encourage me not to listen to the asshole below you guys.) Just want to make that clear._

----------------------------------------------------------

Angela paced the well worn path in the guest room as yet another non family member was in the house. The Petrellis' family physician tended to Nathan now. She could only stand by and watch helplessly.

It had been five hours since she discovered the fever her son acquired. Five hours since she broke down for a second time and panicked. After five monsterous ziplock bags filled to the rim with ice wrapped in towels and an emergency call to Dr. Philip Granger she calmed down some.

The good doctor arrived with haste, supplied with an arsenal of items. Due to what Angela had told him, the eldest Petrelli son could not be transported to a local hospital. He did not question it, since they paid him well to keep quiet. That and he respected Arthur Petrelli a great deal.

Heidi had returned the exact time the doctor showed up. Her reaction was rather calm, to say the least. Angela assumed she was just petrified at the fact that it was an actual possibility of losing Nathan that very morning forever.

The next few hours were spent with the doctor fussing with Nathans' corpse-like body, getting IVs started and turning the guest room into a more comfortable version of a hospital. Dr. Granger even managed to rig up a portable vitals monitor.

Angela spent the entire time in the room. Heidi was there as well, hovering anxiously over the doctor's shoulder, circling him like a vulture. The mother could not take it anymore, she had to take a breather, and with that excused herself from the room.

"Hmpf..." Heidi eyed up her husband instantly, forgetting what the doctor was doing then. "Nathan?" She asked quietly moving towards his uninjuried hand and gripped it gently. His fingers wrapped shakely around hers as they made contact with each other.

The wife let out a joyish sob, her other hand touching her chest, and sighed heavily. "Nathan?" The doctor began than. Nathan opened his eye slightly, shifting it over to see the doctor, but not turning his head.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, pulling out a pen light to check his patients' pupils. Nathan curled his fingertips around the blanket beneath them and started to lift his head. He began to lift his torso when the doctor stopped him by placing a hand on his chest and pushed him back on the bed gently. "Easy now, You should not be sitting." He said flashing a light in his open eye. He jerked his head away quickly, wincing in pain.

"He's only trying to help." Heidi said quietly, knowing her husband well. He was not to found of being confused, disoriented, and least of all vulnerable. "I don't,,,,need it..." He spoke in a raw strained voice.

"This is not the time to be stubborn." Heidi repremianded her husband. "It's alright." Dr. Granger said quietly, backing off. He pulled a syringe from his bag of supplies and went to the IV. "What are you giving him?" Heidi asked, glancing to him quickly. Nathan continued to look only at his wife. "He's obviously still in a great deal of pain. This is some morphine to help with that." The doctor smiled quietly, putting the syringe into the IV bag and injecting it. Heidi looked down to Nathan then and smiled weakly.

"Peter...We need...We need to...find him." He seemed to be trying so hard to say this. Heidi's smile faded. Nathan stared at her, his eyebrow furrowing in confusion. "He did not make it, Nathan." She said softly. She watched as confusion, fear, and pain flashed through her husbands' eye in a second.

"No...no." He said, struggling to sit up once again. This time no one was going to stop him. He groaned in agony, as his other hand reached over and gripped Heidis' shoulder, pulling himself up. Heidi did nothing to stop it. She only watched him worriedly. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"...gotta find...Peter." He mumbled, shuffling his feet to the side of the bed. "Honey...He's gone..." Heidi tried to dissuade her husband, starting to try and keep him from getting up. She glanced around and found the doctor was gone? Where had he run off too? She then looked to Nathan who had rested his feet on the carpet now. He looked like he was going to pass out any second from the exertion. It was like he was doing this with pure will power.

"He's Dead, Nathan! Peter died!" Heidi growled with concern, her voice a little louder than she intended. Nathan stopped though, if only for a moment to stare her in the eyes. His expression was heartbreaking. It was filled with hope, but also fear and pain.

"No...He can't be...He promised...He promised..." He choked out, tears rolling down his good eye as he pushed himself to his feet, grabbing the metal IV pull to help him stabilize himself. He groaned in agony, leaning on his wife and the pole. He could not stand on his own.

"Nathan, you need to lay down." Heidi tried to push him back, but did not want to hurt him more. "...gotta find peter." He said again, his eyes closing as he fell back into a sitting position on the bed. His will power now crumbling beneath him, leaving him nothing to continue on. Heidi's heart was breaking at the defeat on his face as he went limp once more, falling onto his side. His head hitting the pillow with a soft thud.

Heidi could only sobbed, falling into the chair that had been by his bedside since late last night. She couldn't even find the strength to put him into a comfortable position. His recovery, if that was even possible at this point, was going to kill her.


	5. Chapter 5

_A week later..._

Heidi sat at the table sipping a cup of black coffee quietly in her late morning excercise. It had been saturday, and luckily she had managed to sleep the night before. Actual sleep this time, not like the hour or two the previous days.

Between herself and Angela, they managed to keep Nathan metaphorically tied to the bed. He slept alot these days, which was a good cover because Heidi had not managed to tell the boys the truth about their father. Of course they asked, but she managed to avoid them entirely. Which was quite an accomplishment, though she knew her eldest, Simon, was suspicious. Especially since that day he tried to get into the guest room, for god only knows what, and found it locked. When He asked his mother why it was locked, she couldn't answer. Heidi simply changed the subject and pulled Simon away from the guest room. That was yesterday.

_Speak of the devil. _Heidi spotted the boy coming down, looking like he was on a mission. He marched directly up to her and sat down in the chair across from her. Heidi sighed heavily, He was his fathers' son. It was almost scary how much they acted like each other, and with those eyes.

"Mom." His voice was quiet and serious. Heidi eyed him while sipping casually on her coffee. "Yes, Simon?" She was going to try and play it cool at first. "Where's dad?" He asked frankly.

"Honey..." She began, but the boy cut her off immediatly. "No, you aren't going to change the subject this time. You have been all week." He growled. He had never intentionally been disrespectful of his mother, but Heidi saw the young boy was concerned deeply. He was so mature for his age. Heidi just stared at him in the eyes.

"I'll take you to him, but You can't tell Monty anything." Heidi broke down. She knew that Simon could at least understand. Monty though was too young to see his father in that condition. Heidi knew Simon shouldn't either, but the boy was as stubborn as his father...if not more so. He was definitly the hardest to say no too, especially his natural genius, having skipped two grades ahead already. He would be hell when he reached the teenage years.

"Your father's been hurt, Simon." Heidi said, setting her cup down and rising from her seat. Simon stood up too. "He's in the guest bedroom?" Simon asked in slight revelation. "Yes." Heidis' answer was quick as they moved through the corridors. "Simon, Dad's gonna have some wires hooked up to him, and alot of bandages. He's not going to look the same when you last saw him, but don't be frightened." Heidi explained as they arrived at the door and she pulled out a key.

"What happened to him?" Simon asked, seemingly almost afraid of the information that he wanted so badly before. "Uncle Peter's apartment building caught fire with your uncle and your father inside. They both were badly injuried by the time the firefighters reached them." Heidi sighed heavily, painfully slowly turning the doorknob.

Simon was impatient as always, and pushed on the door as soon as it was unlocked. Heidi could only let go of the knob as the door swung open. She looked down at her son, who seemed to be in shock, but still moving slowly towards his fathers' bedside.

Though Nathan did look much better than when they first brought him here; he still looked terrible. Thte fresh bandages laid over his bare chest, face, and legs. He was placed in a dark blue pair of cotton pajama pants and a light gray t-shirt. His hair seemed to be starting to sprout back on the scalp, leaving a slight fuzz on the one side and the other side being the longer version of it. His fever and infections were gone, and the burns seemed to be healing slowly. And hopefully with some more rest by the end of the week Heidi would permit him to be able to roam around the house.

"Dad?" Simon squeaked, now at his side, holding his hand, careful not to touch the IV attached to the back of his hand. Nathan opened his eyes slightly, now being able to use both and spotted his boy. A small smile, but a real one. Though he rested most of the time, when he was awake he was coherent and speaking clearly.

Nathan seemingly abandoned the idea of finding Peter, at least thats what everyone thought. Before was merely the rantings of a delirious fever with the added agony of third burns over fifty percent of his body. His eyes though told of the emotional agony he was feeling, and it was far worse than the burns ever could be.

"Simon..." He said quietly, raising his hand up to touch his son's cheek. Simon wrapped his hands around Nathans' wrist and helped with this action. It was a tender moment between Nathan and Simon, and Heidi did not want to break it. She knew though Nathan was still in the constant state of fatigue and he needed the rest so his body could heal faster.

"Honey, we need to let your father rest." Heidi said quietly moving towards her son and putting a hand on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

_5 weeks later..._

The burns were gone. It wasn't an over night thing, she knew this deep down. It was just one day she stared at him and he actually looked like the husband she knew two months ago. The hair was about the same length as it had been, and except for a few scars on his chest, he was fine physically.

The emotional part though was a completely different story. As soon as she allowed him to move around the house four weeks ago, he turned into someone else. The two rarely spoke, and he seemed to be hiding from her. His favorite places being the patio, where there was a rather comfortable lounge chair, or holed away in his office. He was still good with the children, but avoided them as much as possible too. He cut his mind away from reality.

Nathan was considered well enough to take his place again in their bedroom, he just chose not too. He remained in the guestroom, acting like a stranger in his own home. After awhile Heidi started to prod at him that he needed to see someone. He needed to talk about what happened. He usually walked away quietly with his eyes glued to the floor until he reached his office and took refugee there.

Heidi finally resorted to his mother. Nathan always listened to her on almost any matter. As much as he did not want to admit it, he was a total mama's boy. Heidi asked Angela over to talk to her son, and hopefully help him.

How wrong she was. Leaving those two alone together was probably the worse possible idea she had ever had. After reflection of coming home to them arguing loudly in the guest bedroom. Luckily Simon and Monty were both at school.

Heidi opened the door only to be pushed out of the way by her husband. Nathan stormed off, going straight to the liquor cabinet. She eyed him suspiciously, he wasn't much of a drinker. Nathan roughly pulled out a full bottle of scotch then locked himself in his study.

Heidi could only gap as she turned around with wide eyes to stare at Angela, who was looking at the ground. The mother then left without a word, leaving Heidi helplessly lost. What the hell had happened?

She stood there for a second then went to close the door. At the very last second she spotted something on the floor by the wall. The nightstand lamp lay there in crumbles. She stared at it as it made her slightly uneasy. She knew Angela didn't wreck it, it was on her side of the bed, and it looked like it had been thrown.

Nathan. Heidi never knew him to be violent, but then again ever since he was a different man. He was angry, at what, she did not know. She wanted to so badly, but he didn't want to open up to her. She kept trying though.

After a long moment of staring at the lone lamp in pieces on the floor she closed the door, sighing heavily. With that she marched off towards the study where Nathan was. She placed her hand on the doorknob, and tested it: locked.

"Nathan?" She asked through the door. No answer. "You need to talk about this. Nathan." She said, holding back a sob now that was threatening to take her over. "Honey. Please Talk to me." She asked quietly. She spent a few hours at this, until finally giving it up.

_The next day..._

Heidi returned from dropping the boys off. She returned to the door of the study and knocked softly. "Nathan?" She asked cautiously. She tried the knob, to find the door wasn't locked anymore. She opened it to find it empty. "Nathan?" She could have swore he had not left the room since last night. On the desk the lay an empty bottle of scotch. Her eyes widened, He downed the whole thing? She never knew him to be able to handle so much, always being the light weight.

She moved into the room, and found the window open. She edged towards it slowly, trying so hard to erase the thought of him jumping out the window of a second level office. Then again, he was different, depressed, he could have. Heidi was relieved not to see anything out the window, and shut it again.

She then proceeded to move through the house hunting him down. Room by room showed up empty, and finally she had searched the whole house. She was fully concerned now, where had he run off too. She found his cell phone and keys on the kitchen counter, so he had to be around here somewhere. Heidi even asked the maids if they had saw him, and all of them said no.

_Where did he go?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **__Following chapter has some swearing in it, and alot of scotch, and a bit of violence, forewarning (Yes I am not implying it this time around.)_

_Miss GoodManners: yea I really wanted to nail Heidi's confusion/despair/etc. I felt quite bad for her actually, she's like completely clueless, but yea. thanks for your continual response, XD_

_ENJOY and PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK XD much appreciated._

-----------------------------------------------------

Flying after drinking an entire bottle of scotch in one shot was not exactly the best idea he ever hand. It was quite possibly the worst idea infact. But he needed to get out of that house, badly. Nathan had waited long enough.

After taking to the skies around two AM, he found himself hovering over Kirby Plaza. He could have been there faster, if he had been sober that is. On the way he bulldozed over at least two birds, their beaks and claws leaving marks on his freshly healed skin. They weren't major cuts, but enough to cause a sting when the wind was rushing by him.

Safe to say the birds were dead. Running into a drunken flying man who was going far to fast for a being in his condition. Nathan was on a mission though, he was going to find Peter. Even in this intoxicated haze that engulped his mind.

Nathan stared down at the bright orange helix in the center of the fountain. The memories flooded back in an instant with a mere glance of the sculpture. He relived what he remembered, loosing track of his balance and falling down into the fountain.

He landed on his butt with a loud thud, and cried in pain as the splash he caused drenched him to the core. After a moment, he staggered to his feet and glanced around. He knew there was no chance of his younger brother being there, but it was a good place to start.

He tripped over the hedge of the fountain in a drunken fashion and fell face first onto the ground next to the fountain. He hissed in pain as he rolled onto his back and placed his hands on his nose. A Bloody water mixture coarsed down from his nose as he took a minute to collect himself.

Thankfully it was in the middle of the night, no one was around. He was going to search New York City from top to bottom and bottom to top. He was going to find his brother.

_4 days and 3 1/2 bottles of scotch later..._

He stared at the headstone, his arm stretched out. His index finger lazily tracing the letters of the name. A streak of tears down his cheeks, and a half empty bottle of scotch wrapped loosely around the other four fingers.

"I looked everywhere..." He mumbled quietly staring at his younger brothers' first name. "I'm sorry...I tried..." He continued, tears now stinging his eyes as they fell. His cloths tattered from continuely running into things in his drunken state. He had ran into several birds now, Peter's apartment door and window, and three trees.

Between being drunk constantly and sleeping a total of four hours in four days made flying almost intorable. He only continued with it because it was faster that way, plus he didn't have a car nor the money to travel. He twore New York apart hunting for Peter, but failed miserably. He finally gave up and went to the cemetery in DC, where they buried the coffin that did not hold his brother's corpse.

"Nathan?" He heard a voice, and slowly turned around to see his mother hovering over him. He scoffed loudly and turned back to the headstone.

"Go away." He growled, but Angela was drawn towards him. She knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Heidi's worried sick." She said quietly. "She thinks your going to kill yourself."

"Fuck off." He hissed pulling away from her grasp. He staggered back a few steps then brought the bottle he had been holding to his lips. Taking a long swig and nearly falling on his butt in the process.

"Nathan." Angela reprimanded him. "Go home." She ordered calmly.

"Why? Why the fuck should I go home?!" Natahn shouted at her. "I can't take it anymore!" He stopped to take a deep breathe before continueing. "I can't just stand lying through my teeth to my wife saying everythings fine. NOTHING IS FINE! She knows it too. She begs me to talk to someone." New tears were forming, falling down the beatened path.

"I want to talk to someone, I really do. But I can't. The ONLY ONE I could talk to can't be found right now!" He meant Peter, and Angela knew this. "Peter's dead Nathan, and he's not coming back this time. You have to deal with it." Angela cut in moving towards him slowly, as if testing the ground if it could bear her weight.

"LIAR!" Nathan yelled, throwing the bottle of scotch at her. It hit the ground just to the right of her, shattering the glass. If he wasn't drunk he would have nailed her squarely.

"I am a disgrace to you, right? I see it in your eyes, you hate me for not following the plan. You resent me for surviving. Well, Guess what. My sentiments exactly." Nathan growled. He then turned around and looked up at the sky. He rubbed his eyes with his bloody forearm, smearing the dried blood and tears on his face and arm.

He was going to fly off then, but finally his body quit on him and he collapsed, passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

The old saying rains down as truth; You don't know what you have until you've lost it. Heidi knew she loved Nathan, that wasn't the question. The question was how much, and she found that out after four days of pure terror.

She called everyone, literally everyone, from friends of Nathans', his mother, even the police. All of them on a man hunt for her husband. She would have been out there herself, but she couldn't find the strength. The images that passed through her head were just getting worse and worse. She couldn't run from them. The thoughts of his body showing up in a dumpster, in a ditch, in a car wreck. They became even worse; he hung himself, jumped off a forty story building, shot himself in the head or chest, slit his wrists, overdosed on something.

Everytime she shut her eyes she could only see his lifeless corpse in some maimed fashion. She found herself pacing, redialing phones, and pacing more. Sitting and resting were out of the question. She didn't even want to close her eyes.

After the first day she sent Monty and Simon to one of their friends homes. She vaguely explained the situation to the friends' parents, and they seemed to understand. Monty was clueless to what was happening, Simon had a vague idea but nothing more. He wanted to stay, comfort her, Heidi could see it in his eyes, but he agreed to stay with Monty.

By the end of the four day her nerves were raw, and she was working on meager ammount of sleep. She hated waiting, it drove her to insanity. It was then when she got the call.

"Heidi?" It was Angela. "Hey." Her voice was weak and drained emotionally. "I found him." Angela said. Heidi choked for a second in disbelief, not wanting to believe what she heard, incase it was some unimaginably cruel prank. "Come down to St. Mary's now." Angela instructed.

Heidi did not even question why he was at the hospital, she just hung up the phone and numbly got to the hospital. The time seemed to slow down immensely. What was a second turned into an eternity.

When she finally arrived she nearly bulldozed over Angela, in a mad rush to see her husband. To make sure he was alive, so she could kill him herself. For putting her through that hell, he deserved it.

Nathan's mother lead her to his room, explaining about the alcohol overdose. When Nathan was in view all she could do was stand and gap with astonishment at him. He was gaunt, skin and bone, and pale as a bed sheet. She knew he lost alot of weight during the recovery, and he hadn't quite gained it back yet. But it was just incredibly noticeable now underneath that white hospital gown. He had fresh bandages around his arms, sitting up, and seemed to be staring at something to his right. All her anger she had built up on the ride there disappeared and replaced with overwhelming relief.

"Oh my god." She rushed towards him, wrapping her arms around his thin frame and hugging it tightly. Tears running down her cheeks now. "I thought I had lost you." She muttered. After a moment she realized he wasn't hugging back, not even attempting too. She pulled back, and stared at his face. He was still just staring blankly at that same spot to his right.

"Nathan?" She asked, taking hold of his chin gently and moving it towards her. His eyes followed sluggishly after, and just stared at her with emptyness and defeat. She could no longer see the spark that was once her husband. Even in the recovery and when he was angry, he still had a spark to him that she knew was the same as before. But now when she looked into his eyes Heidi only saw sorrow and defeat. Nothing that belonged to the man she married years ago.

"What happened to you?" She asked quietly. Nathan continued just to stare at her quietly. "You aren't the man I married." She stated her feelings. This at least gained a reaction from the man infront of her. He sighed deeply and blinked his eyes slowly. "I'm sorry." His voice was gruff and raw, full of the same emotions that filled his eyes. "Will he return?" Heidi asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Someday maybe." The shell answered quietly. "You can't come to the house." She said quietly. "Only my husband can. I'll bring some supplies for you, but I don't want to see you at the house. I won't let Monty and Simon see you like this." She sounded far stronger and more confident then she was feeling. She looked into those lifeless eyes again. How they taunted her with looking so much like her husbands' but not at the same time. She wanted her husband back, not this shell of a man before her.

"I understand." Nathan replied hollowly. Heidi could not stand the room anymore. It was like it was loosing its' oxygen and suffocating her. She quickly turned on her heel and ran out the room. She ran into Mrs. Petrelli once again, who tried to pry answers from her but got nothing but muffled responses.

That night Heidi quickly packed up a suitcase of cloths for Nathan, and after that she cried herself to sleep. The very next day she dropped it off at the nurse's station, not wanting to bear another visit with that shell who use to be her husband. She couldn't bear looking at him again. It was all just to tough.


End file.
